


A Series of Sterek Events

by Emgerli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgerli/pseuds/Emgerli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the pack found out about Stiles and Derek, and one time someone already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Sterek Events

1. Lydia

       Lydia knows everything about everyone. It's a given fact of life. You cannot fool Lydia Martin. She knew Stiles was seeing someone, that much he couldn't keep secret. But, for the life of her, she could not figure out who the hell it was. How could Stilinski do this? Keep a secret from LYDIA. She was hellbent on finding out who it was. She didn't care what it took, she would know, and there was nothing Stiles could do about it. 

       This was often a thought that crossed Lydia Martin's mind. At school, when she would notice poorly hidden bruise-like hickeys hidden under Stiles' bundle of clothes. When he would be more fascinated with whomever he was texting instead of Lydia, his crush of way too many years. Even more noticeably, how Stiles didn't notice her. Lydia, on a bad day, still was heavily noticed by Stiles. But now, Stiles no longer offered her any second, longing glances he used to. It was getting absolutely ridiculous! Lydia was not a girl who often goes unnoticed. 

       It was a pack meeting, something about another werewolf pack being close to their borders, that Lydia noticed the revival of the looks Stiles used to give her. Except, they weren't directed towards her. They seemingly were being directed towards Derek Hale. _So that's it,_ Lydia thought. _Derek is Stiles' best kept secret._ She had no idea how she couldn't have figured this out sooner. The sexual tension between the two required a flippin' chainsaw for goodness sakes.

       The thing that surprised Lydia the most; the thing that was so obvious it seemed hidden, was the other half of this secret: Derek himself. Lydia knows Derek: brooding, glaring and untrusting. He trusts his pack instinctually, but Stiles is always the one he goes to. It's always Stiles, not Scott, not Isaac, with whom Derek shares everything with. Stuff about the pack, territory violations, and the most surprising of them all: feelings. Derek is the largest opposite to an open book there ever has been. The only emotion he shows willingly and openly is anger. Lydia really thinks he needed some good sex, but it seems Stiles can give him that.  But, that's besides the point! Derek, no matter the situation, becomes an open book whenever he glances at Stiles.

       These unnoticed looks by all are even more intense than the looks Stiles gives Derek. Within one look, Derek is saying all the things he can't. One glance, and he is telling Stiles 100 different ways that he loves him. He is saying everything and anything needed to be said, because Derek just can't seem to suck it up and just say how he feels.

       Because of this, because of how serious this actually seemed to be, Lydia was going to keep this to herself. She would let Stiles and Derek pretend to hate each other in front of the pack only to be in love with each other once they left and the door closed. Lydia would allow them this; for now.

2. Allison

      Allison has been in shock for the last 10 minutes. All she wanted was her jacket. She forgot it in Derek's loft after a pack meeting. Scott wanted to go get it for her, but she insisted on doing it herself. Her and Derek weren't exactly on the best of terms, but Stiles hadn't left yet. Knowing her luck, they were arguing right now; so she would be able to get her jacket and leave without being noticed. She made the trip up to Derek's loft and quietly nudged the door open. She didn't move, though. Allison stood in shock because of the site she was seeing.

       It was Stiles and Derek, but they weren't arguing, It seemed they were sharing a very intimate moment. Allison couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she would have given anything to hear it, for it must have been just as beautiful as what she was seeing. Derek was holding Stiles' hand, and drawing him closer to himself. Then, he started to kiss each of Stiles' fingers, making his way to his hand, his arm, his shoulder, neck, ear, cheek then lips.

       As much as Allison wanted to stay and watch this romantic scene unfold, she felt as if she were intruding. The looks they were giving each other were so full of love and passion, she felt guilty for watching. She could tell this was a very private moment meant to only be shared between the two of them. So intimate that Derek, the WEREWOLF, could not tell she was standing right there.

       So, Allison left the loft, and her jacket. She had many more, she wasn't going to interrupt that scene for a jacket. When she got outside and Scott asked her where her jacket was, she said, "I decided to get it later. Derek and Stiles were having a moment, and I didn't want to interrupt."

       "Like, an argument? Should I go up there and make sure Derek doesn't rip his throat out?"

       "No. I'm sure Stiles' throat is just fine."

3. Isaac

      It was the rice crispies. Stiles loved rice crispies, partly because Derek hated them. So, when Isaac saw a huge box of "Rainbow Rice Crispies," he knew Stiles and Derek were doing more than research on their "research nights." They probably spent more time researching each other's bodies than about any supernatural creature.

       Once Isaac saw the rice crispies, he started noticing other things too. Stiles' favorite soda in the fridge, curly fries in the freezer, cereals other than Fiber One in the cupboard. It wasn't just food that gave it away, though. On Netflix, the recently watched movies were Marvel movies and Star Wars. Derek hated superhero movies. When Isaac suggested they watch _The Avengers,_ he almost got his head chewed off. On pack movie night, they eventually did watch it, because Stiles asked if they could.

       When Derek left for the day, Isaac decided to take a closer look around the loft. He didn't find anything else around the kitchen or living area. Isaac paused outside Derek's room, wondering if he was going to be exceptionally brave today. He put his hand on the door knob, and shoved it open. No turning back now. Derek would kill him for snooping around in his room. Praying Derek wouldn't recognize his scent in his room, he stepped inside. Stiles' scent hit Isaac like a ton of bricks. He carefully looked around, not messing with anything too much. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed the closet. Inside the closet was a backpack, seemingly hidden beneath a bunch of shoes and shirts. Isaac felt drawn to it. He walked over to the closet and opened the backpack. Inside was some spare clothes, sizes too small for Derek, a toothbrush and other toiletries, and something Issac never thought he would ever be holding in Derek's room, or even see in Derek's room: personal lubricant and condoms. The box was almost completely empty. _They certainly have been busy_ , Isaac thought. This definitely was enough evidence to prove that Derek and Stiles were greatly enjoying each other's company. As long as he never heard anything coming from this room, he would keep his mouth shut. This was their business, and it's obvious it has been going on for awhile, considering Derek was allowing rice crispies into his home.

4\. Erica and Boyd

       They found out in the grocery store. Erica dragged Boyd along with her to buy some dessert for Erica's family get together later that day. While deciding on which type of cupcakes to buy, Boyd and Erica heard yelling from the next aisle. Yelling that sounded a lot like Stiles. Not sure on what was going on, they looked over to the next aisle. It was Stiles yelling...at Derek. Instead of being angry, Derek looked amused. Almost seemingly in awe as well. In awe of Stiles being, well, Stiles.

       "You are an idiot Stiles."

       "I'm the idiot? Says the guy that likes Fiber One cereal. I guess I shouldn't be surprised sourwolf. They definitely fit your personality." Stiles said with a joking smile taking place on his face. "You need to have fun with your cereal! There are so many fun cereals! Trix, Lucky Charms, Fruit loops. There are so many options Der! It's a good thing I'm in love with you, otherwise I don't know if I could accept your boring cereal taste."

       "You love me?" Derek asked with complete disbelief displayed on his face.

       "Uh...well...yeah. Not exactly how I imagined saying it to you. I was hoping to do it more romantically, but I didn't know if you'd like that, so I was just stressing about it and it was on the back of my mind all the time, so then I thought I was just being obsessive, and maybe you would think that too, and I'm not a mind reader, even though that would be awesome, so I wouldn't know what you thought of it, and" 

       "Stiles! Shut up."

       Erica and Boyd seriously had no idea what was happening. Only Stilinski would profess his love over an argument about cereal.

       "I love you too, Stiles"

       "More than Fiber One?" 

       "I don't know. It's pretty good."

       Stiles laughed. "Fine. We'll get your damn cereal."

       "Stiles," Derek said as he stopped him from getting the cereal. "I'm not good with words, you know that, but I do love you. More than anything."

       "I know sourwolf."

       As touching as the moment was, Erica and Boyd couldn't stop laughing once they got out of the store.

       "How could we not have noticed them together before?" Erica asked.

       "I don't know and it's not our business. I just can't get over the fact that they found out they loved each other over an argument on food."

       "I know what I'm getting Stilinski for his birthday. A box full of Fiber One cereal."

5\. Scott

      Scott didn't like this perception of him being the last one to know something. Honestly, where did it come from?

      So, of course, Scott seemed to be the last one to find out about Derek and Stiles.

       It happened during a fight. The pack meeting about the neighboring pack circling around their territory seemed like years ago. But, here the pack was, trying to take over their land. The wolves were on the ground fighting, while the human, hunter and banshee took cover in the trees and did what they could. Allison used her bow, Stiles was there using a gun, and Lydia was keeping her banshee radio on hoping to not have a feeling of any of the pack dying. Her being connected to death sure was helpful in a fight, and has saved at least every pack member once in the past. So far, so good.

       The fight didn't take long. The other pack eventually gave up and most ran away. Stiles, Lydia and Allison came down to celebrate. As Scott turned around to see them coming towards the pack, he witnessed something he'd never forget. Apparently, one of the wolves from the other pack decided he wasn't going to just give up and leave. He came up in front of Stiles, and slashed stomach, then stuck his claws in as well.

       "Stiles!!!" Derek yelled, running past Scott and towards Stiles and the other wolf. Derek pounced on it, showing no remorse. Scott ran to Stiles, who was lying still on the ground.

       "Stiles, buddy, you're going to be okay. Okay? You just have to hang on, okay? Just don"t go. Please don"t go, Stiles."

       Stiles opened his glassy eyes, looking at Scott straight in the eyes. "Okay."

       Scott looked over to Derek, who seemed to be panicking. Scott has never seen Derek so...open. So emotional.

       "Derek, we have to get him to the hospital. Now."

       Those words seemed to work, bringing Derek out from his shock. "Okay. We'll take my car, Scott. Erica, take Stiles' jeep back to his place, Boyd and Isaac, do what you can here to clean up, Allison and Lydia, go get the sheriff. He needs to hear what happened in person from one of us."

       As Scott went to pick up Stiles, Derek shoved past him to do it himself. "Scott, you drive. I got him."

       Scott, Derek and Stiles made it to Derek's car in record time. Scott took the driver's seat and Derek got into the back with Stiles. He put Stiles head in his lap and laid Stiles out. Scott kept looking back at them, and that's when he noticed it. Derek was pushing Stiles' hair off of his sweaty, pale forehead. He was whispering things into Stiles' ear, telling him he was going to be okay. 

       "You can't leave me Stiles. Not you too." That's when something clicked in Scott. He suspected Stiles was keeping something from him, but not Derek. It all started making sense though. The looks, the touches, the snide comments, their "research" nights. Scott couldn't believe it. Derek Hale was boning his best friend...and he never noticed.

       They made it to the hospital, and Derek rushed in with Stiles in his arms. The doctors took Stiles from him and immediately rushed him into a room. Derek and Scott were told to wait in the waiting room.

       After seemingly hours of silence and worry, Scott broke the silence. "You know, if you hurt him, I'll make sure you pay for it, Derek."

       "What are you talking about, Scott?"

       "You know, Derek. And I know now too. Don't break his heart, Derek. You've both been through enough. You don't need to add another heartbreak on that list. You and I have a good relationship now, Derek. One I'm proud about improving. But I'll always side with Stiles."

       "I know, Scott"

       "How long?"

       "Around six months."

       "That's a long time to keep a secret."

       "I'm sorry. He wanted to tell everyone. But I couldn't. If it didn't end well, I didn't want people involved. Also, I know our pack. It would be non stop teasing and taunting about little red and the big bad wolf."

       "What big teeth you have, Derek."

       "Shut up, Scott."

       "He'll be okay, you know. He's stubborn."

       "I know. One of the reasons I love him."

       "You love him?"

       "It's hard to say it, but yes, I do."

       "Does he know?"

       "We said it over an argument on cereal."

       "I'm not surprised at all. You two are completely ridiculous."

       Before Derek could get his snarky reply in, the sheriff ran in with Allison and Lydia.

       "How's my son, Scott?"

       "They are saying he's going to be okay. Surgery is needed. It's going to be a long recovery, but he'll make it through, permanent scarring, though."

       "Thank God."

       "He'll be okay, Sheriff. Like I was telling Derek, he's stubborn."

       "Damn right he is."

+1. Sheriff

       It's been one month since the incident with Stiles, and he's been recovering nicely. One Saturday morning, the sheriff decided to surprise Stiles with breakfast in bed. Just some cereal, Fiber One, it was the only kind they had in the house at the moment, and some toast. He made the trip up the stairs and opened his son's door. Instead of seeing his son sleeping alone in his bed, he was blessed with the scene of both Derek and Stiles in bed together, both of them sleeping. Derek was hugging Stiles to his chest, and Stiles was putting his head right in Derek's shoulder. The sheriff waked in quietly, and put the trey with Stiles' breakfast on the desk. When doing this action, Derek stirred, waking up. He met the sheriff's eyes with panic.

       "Ummm, Sheriff, I can explain.'

       "No need Derek. I knew for months. Try using the door, okay? I don't appreciate the use of the window."

       "No problem, sir."

       "And stay for dinner. I haven't had my chance to intimidate you with my collection of guns and wolfsbane bullets." 

       "You're doing a pretty good job right now, sir."

       "Damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Fiber One cereal.
> 
> My tumblr: http://emgerli.tumblr.com/


End file.
